


He's My Plus Two

by LilianaSnow



Series: En Dwi Gast: (Sugar) Daddy [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheesecake, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Restaurants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: They plan on telling Thor and his friends as soon as they reach Stark Tower, but En Dwi wants to spend some one on one time with Loki first.





	He's My Plus Two

Loki was wearing a plain white shirt and a black overcoat. As usual, he had his pants on, as well as a simple yet stunning golden necklace.

"You look fantastic, doll," En Dwi whispered, kissing Loki's forehead lightly. "And now, I want to take you somewhere."

"Stark Tower, to tell Thor," Loki reminded him. "I was the one who-"

"No, baby. Before that. I'm taking you out. On a... What's the phrase? Date? To spoil my princess." He pulled his hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles.

"I thought you didn't want to know the gender."

"No, not the baby. The beauty carrying the baby." En Dwi gently pulled Loki close by his hips, then rubbed a hand over the very slightly pronounced baby bump. "Although she gets to benefit from it too."

Loki blushed. "O-Okay."

* * *

At the restaurant, Loki ordered first. He looked to En Dwi each time he added to his order, trying to judge if he was pushing it, but each time the Grandmaster just smiled softly.

"Loki, you are very special."

Loki blushed, cradling his baby bump.

"It's true, doll. I love seeing you all dolled up."

Loki blushed more, looking up at him. "And yet you still manage to look absolutely insane and expect me to be pleased?"

Although the joke was playful, it was true. En Dwi looked like a madman with his solid gold suit and blue makeup and unstyled hair. Although nobody said anything to them other than the waiter, and that was about their order.

Loki made quick work of the soup he'd ordered as an appetizer, then blew through the fish he'd been craving all damn week. When dessert came, he found himself being watched lovingly by a less-hungry Grandmaster as he savored the strawberry-and-white-chocolate cheesecake.

"You look gorgeous, dear."

"I feel fat," he complained, taking another bite of cheesecake.

"You are not fat. You are carrying a child."

Loki flushed. En Dwi reached over and started feeding him.

 "Mn... This is some really good fucking cheesecake," Loki told him, smiling at him.

En Dwi grinned, stealing a bite.

"Hey! Give that back!" Loki laughed.

"Okay," En whispered, pulling him across the table and kissing him deeply.

They both broke away laughing, looking at each other with soft, bright eyes. Loki forgot all about his brother for the timebeing, instead thoroughly enjoying being fed the cheesecake.

Loki admit to himself that he was in love.


End file.
